


pick me up and throw me around

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Kinktober, M/M, Smol Bucky, Tol Clint, Top Clint Barton, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky's got a thing for Clint in a suit.





	pick me up and throw me around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceluna/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 11 - Formal Wear. here you go, lovely! hope it's everything you hoped!

**Bucky**

“Babe, are you almost ready?” Bucky calls, adjusting his bow tie. “We’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry.”

“Bucky, c’mon,” Clint whines from somewhere behind him, “You know I hate these things. Stupid monkey suits and stupid rich people and -”

“Those stupid rich people pay for your fancy new bow, sweetheart,” Bucky says fondly, turning around. “All you gotta do is - guh.” Bucky’s brain beeps frantically, turns off, and then reboots when he sees Clint in a tux, holding an untied bowtie in one hand and adjusting the collar of his suit in the other. 

“What are you staring at?” Clint asks him, fiddling with the bowtie dejectedly. Bucky’s tongue feels too big for his mouth, so he just walks over and starts to tie Clint’s bowtie around his neck properly. “Seriously, Buck, you alright?”

“If you can make it through two hours of rich people kissing your ass so they can say they know an Avenger,” Bucky says hoarsely, “I promise to ride you later.”

Clint’s eyes go black. “You got a thing for men in suits, baby?” 

Bucky shakes his head, fisting his hands in Clint’s lapels. “Naw, just got a thing for you. Now c’mon, we’re already late.”

“Aw, baby, you can’t leave me hangin’ like that,” Clint cries, chasing after Bucky as he walks away.

The next two hours are going to be long as hell.

~~

Bucky’s on his sixth drink - thank god for super-soldier metabolism - when Clint appears next to him, takes his elbow in one hand, sends a sunspun smile at the old lady he’s been talking to for the last hour, and says, “Sorry ma’am, but Mr. Barnes here has a prior engagement he needs to get to.” And then he whisks Bucky off, steering him into the elevator and crowding him against the railing.

“Clint, it hasn’t been two hours yet,” Bucky says, exasperated, as Clint starts to nose at his neck with his hands on Bucky’s hips.

“Don’t care,” Clint answers, nipping at Bucky’s earlobe. “I’ve been walking around with a hard-on since you made your little promise earlier, sweet thing, and I intend to collect.”

Unfortunately for Bucky, Clint knows his body well, and by the time they arrive at their floor, he’s managed to get Bucky gasping for air and tugging at his hair. “You’re a cruel, cruel man, Clint Barton,” Bucky says, helplessly following Clint into their living room.

“Baby, I’m about to let you sit on my dick,” Clint grins, sprawling out on their couch. “How does that make me cruel again?” The sight of Clint sprawled on their couch in a suit that’s just the right amount of rumpled, grinning up at him does things to Bucky’s insides, and his mouth goes dry. 

“Lube?” He asks, already unbuttoning his shirt and shucking off his shoes and socks.

“Gotcha covered, babe,” Clint winks, pulling a packet of lube out of his pocket. 

Bucky rolls his eyes, endeared. Kicking his pants away he walks forward stopping in front of Clint and says, “Of course you had that in your pocket the whole time. Probably hoping we could sneak away, maybe thinkin’ you could convince me to let you into my pants?”

Clint smirks at him, wrapping his warm hands around Bucky’s hips just above his hipbones. “Let me into your pants? Darlin’, you were practically droolin’ for it before we left, I don’t see what’s changed.”

“Nothing’s changed,” Bucky shrugs. He removes his underwear and goes for Clint’s shirt buttons, stopped when Clint wraps a hand around his wrists and raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Did I say you could take off my suit?” He asks, thumb rubbing a circle into Bucky’s wrist bone. “No, I don’t think I did. I do remember that you promised to ride me, and you really only need one part of me for that, right, baby?”

Bucky’s gut clenches when Clint lets his legs fall open, his dick visibly straining at the fabric. Licking his lips, Bucky’s eyes dart up to meet Clint’s, who nods at him, and then he gingerly unzips Clint’s pants and fishes his dick out through the hole. “Of course you aren’t wearing underwear,” Bucky snorts.

“They chafe,” Clint whines, and just for a second he’s the lovable goofball that Bucky fell in love with, and then he’s back to the just-the-right-amount-of-mean that always leaves Bucky with tear tracks drying on his face after they fuck.

“Uh-huh,” Bucky hums, giving Clint a few loving strokes as he rips the lube packet open with his teeth. 

“No teasin’ now, baby,” Clint admonishes, “You made me a promise.”

“You men,” Bucky sighs dramatically, reaching back and opening himself with a slick finger, “Only ever after one thing.”

“Aw, baby doll,” Clint croons, reaching up and tweaking Bucky’s nipple, “D’you want me to romance you? Sweep you off your feet, buy you roses and chocolates? ‘Cos I can do that sweetheart, all you gotta do it ask.”

“Might be - oh! - nice to get romanced every once in a while,” Bucky pants, adding another finger.

“I can make that work,” says Clint with a grin, “But I don’t think that’s what you want right now, is it, sugar? I think, right now, you want it hard and you want it fast, just to satisfy that little itch you got naggin’ you, right _ here _.” He flicks the tip of Bucky’s dick with his index finger, smirking when a pearl of pre-come dribbles out. “Oh, you’re just desperate for it, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Bucky holds in a moan as his fingers graze a particularly sensitive spot inside him, and then his hand is being tugged out of his ass and placed on Clint’s shoulder. “I think you’re ready for me now, baby, don’t you think?”

Clint tugs him forward, leaning back on the couch until his dick is pointing straight up, and then he takes Bucky by the hips with one hand, the other holding his dick steady, and lowers him onto his dick, groaning as Bucky gets further down. “Fuck, Clint,” Bucky gasps, panting as Clint bottoms out. 

“That _ is _ what you promised, baby,” Clint says, gritting his teeth. Bucky moans as he pushes himself back up, and when it’s just the tip left inside him, he slowly sinks back down, his thigh muscles quivering with the effort of holding him steady. “Oh fuck, baby,” Clint babbles, running his hands over Bucky’s thighs, “You have no idea what you do to me, lookin’ this good when you’re on my dick.”

“I think the evidence is pretty solid,” Bucky says, speeding up a little bit. Clint adjusts his angle until he scrapes past Bucky’s prostate as Bucky’s sinking back down, and when Bucky cries out as the sparks shoot up his spine, he grabs Bucky by the hips, his hands gripping bruises into the skin, and slams upward into him.

“My turn,” he growls, and then he starts fucking into Bucky with abandon, his thrusts hitting that spot inside Bucky on every thrust without fail. All Bucky can do is wrap his arms around Clint’s neck and _take _ it, so that’s what he does. His mouth falls open and little punched out breaths of air are all he can manage with the way Clint is fucking into him. 

“Clint, fuck, I’m gonna -” Bucky wails as he comes untouched, shooting onto Clint’s chest as his boyfriend buries his face into Bucky’s neck and follows him over the edge, the warmth of his finish inside Bucky prolonging his orgasm a few more precious seconds. Once they’re done, they stay on the couch for a few minutes panting into each other’s neck. 

When Bucky makes to get off of Clint’s lap, Clint’s hands tighten on his waist and he growls. “You get up now, sweet thing, and you’re gonna get my nice suit all dirty. Wouldn’t want that now, would you?”

Bucky’s too tired and fucked out to argue, so he just shrugs and says, “What’s your solution then, stud?” He’s not expecting Clint to just stand up and walk to their bedroom with Bucky still in his arms - look, even without the added weight of the metal arm, Bucky’s not a small dude. So the fact that Clint can just pick him up like it’s nothing? It’s pushing buttons Bucky didn’t even know he had.

“Looks like I might just have to plug you up,” Clint mutters into his shoulder, and neither of them are expecting the way Bucky’s spent dick twitches at that.

“Some other time,” Bucky groans when Clint looks at him with interest. “Too tired.”

“Okay, baby,” Clint says. He puts Bucky on the bed, pulls out with a grimace, cleans them both off, takes off his suit and climbs into bed, letting Bucky snuggle into him. “Remind me to wear a suit more often,” he jokes, snickering when Bucky pokes him in the side. They fall asleep like that, spent and satisfied, and when Clint brings Bucky roses and chocolate with a sheepish grin the next day, they do it all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](%E2%80%9Ccandycanedarcy.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
> follow me on the [ tweets](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/candycanedarcy%E2%80%9D)


End file.
